Taken
by Normal-People-Scare-Me19
Summary: I was taken, thought I was never going to be found. I was unhappy, and wanted it all to just end. For him to end me. But that all changed when I met a certain blonde haired vampire. R
1. The Beginning

**Hi! This Is my very first story so if you guys could give my tips on how to make it better that would be great disclaimer : I unfortunately don't own twilight so let's get on with the story **

Hi, my name is Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella. I am 18 years old. I don't know the date, time, or the year, besides when it's my birthday, because then I am told the day. If you are wondering why that is it's because I was kidnapped when I was 4. I know you are probably confused, so let's start from the beginning.

It was a Saturday and my mom and I were at the store. My birthday was coming soon, so my mom was letting me pick out my own ice cream. My mom was getting the milk when I went to get the ice cream. I wasn't tall enough to reach to reach the ice cream, but someone stepped up and grabbed it for me, when I turned to see who it was and thank them, I wish I hadn't. It was a man and he was about 25, he was tall, and had dark skin, he was wearing a jacket, and the hood was pulled up. I tried to turn around and run to my mom but the man grabbed me and hit me really hard on the head.

I don't remember anything after that until I woke up in a dark room, with a piece of tape over my mouth and my hands were tied behind my back. I heard someone coming so I tried to hide in the corner. It was that man. When he walked up to me he started talking in a whisper. "Shhhh… It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to take the tape off now, and don't scream or I will hurt you," That's when I noticed to knife in his hand. He put the knife up to the side of my face when he started pulling off the tape, when he finished pulling off the tape I made the mistake and bit his hand. He called me a bunch of bad names, and told my I'm going to pay for that. He put the tape back over my mouth and put the knife back up to my face, he cut from my cheekbone to my chin. I screamed, but it was muffled by the tape. It hurt so bad I almost passed out. He then yelled out, "Marcia!" and a girl no older than 15 ran in. she had scars all over her face and arms. It was then I realized I wasn't the first girl he kidnapped.

When Marcia made sure the man was gone she removed the tape. I don't know why but I felt like I could trust her. She started talking to me in a soothing voice while cleaning my cut. "Hi sweetie, what's your name?"

"B-Bella." I stuttered

"Is that short for Isabella?" Marcia question.

"Y-yes. W-why did that man take me?" I asked

"He was lonely. He had kids but they all died in a car crash." She softly replied.

"What is his name?" I started getting my voice back and I quit stuttering.

"His name is Daniel." Marcia said.

Then I asked the question that kept bugging me. "How long ago did he take you?"

"Oh I don't know maybe 7 months ago."

That was the first day I was kidnapped gradually Marcia and I became friends, but one day she just quit showing up, but that time I was 10. The man kept on coming in every single day except on my birthday. I asked Daniel what happened to Marcia. He told me she said she couldn't stand to see me anymore and ran away, but I knew that was a lie. More things have happened since the day he told me Marcia ran away, but I don't want to say them. One day Daniel walked in and said he was going to teach me how to be women. After he said that he took the one thing I could never get back, my innocence and I was only 10. 10! After that he came back every single day giving me "lessons". I just wanted it to end, wanted him to end me. Whenever he has company over he puts something over the door leading to "my room".

I am now 14 and have already had my first baby. It was a boy and I named him Dylan. Dylan is now 1, and I make sure Daniel doesn't hurt Dylan and Daniel doesn't. I think it's because he finally has another child since his children died in a car crash.

(There is really nothing more so I'm going to skip ahead)

It is now my 18th birthday and I have a second child a girl. I named her Lillyana. Daniel is having company over today, but since it's my birthday he is actually giving me and the kid's food and water for the day. I heard someone knock on the door and people are talking and laughing. I felt sick to my stomach, because the kids and I are sitting in this room, me scarred and beaten, and the kids hungry, and Daniel is sitting out there laughing. I heard someone moving something right out the door and I thought it was Daniel, but when the light was turned on the was a curly haired blond boy with honey colored eyes staring at me and the children


	2. confrontations

**Hey guys! :D well since I got so many encouraging reviews I decided to make another chapter. Thank you! Well as usual disclaimer: I do not own twilight or concrete angel but I wish I did:D okay so on with the story.**

Bella's POV

I was sitting in the corner with the kids and I started singing to them.

_She walks to school with a lunch she packed__  
__Nobody knows what she's holding back;__  
__Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,__  
__She hides the bruises with the linen and lace;__  
__oh___

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,__  
__It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;__  
__Bearing the burdon of a secret storm,__  
__Sometimes she wishes she was never born;___

_Through the wind and the rain,__  
__She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;__  
__But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.___

_Concrete Angel___

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night,__  
__The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights;__  
__A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,__  
__When morning comes it will be too late.___

_Through the wind and the rain,__  
__She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;__  
__But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.___

_Concrete Angel___

_A statue stands in a shaded place,__  
__An angel girl with an upturned face;__  
__Her name is written on a polished rock,__  
__A broken heart that the world forgot.___

_Through the wind and the rain,__  
__She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;__  
__But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.__  
_

_Concrete Angel_

By the time I was done singing I realized I was crying. Dylan realized it too but Lillyana was asleep. Dylan was 4 years old now and was too smart for his own good. He started whispering so he wouldn't wake up Lillyana.

"Momma it's okay, he won't hurt you I'll protect you. Please don't cry,"

"Thank you baby, but it's not that I just miss someone special to me," I said sadly and tried to smile through the tears.

"Who do you miss?" Dylan asked curiously.

"My mom and my friend Marcia," I replied

"What happened to them?"

"I don't know," I replied. That's when I heard it there was something moving outside the door. I got scared. _He isn't supposed to come in here today. _Then the door opened and I got the surprise of my life.

Jasper's POV

I was over at my friends house with my girlfriend Rosalie (in my story they are dating I will list all the pairs at the end) my friend doesn't know everything about me though. My girlfriend, family and I are all vampires. Yes you heard me right vampires. So I have really good hearing. So when I heard singing I knew only Rosalie and I would be able to hear it. It was coming from behind the book case, so I got curious, and moved the bookcase. What I found shocked me. It was a door. I made sure no one was around when I opened the door. It was so dark in the room, there was no windows. I found a light switch and what I saw would forever be in my mind.

In the corner of the room beat, scarred, and obviously starved were a girl and two kids. They were so skinny I could see most of their bones. The older girl was crying, the little boy was hugging her, and the baby girl, she had to be younger than a year old, was sleeping on a pile of blankets in the corner of the room. I know I can't cry but at that moment I wanted to. When I took a step closer the girl tried to hide even farther back in the corner. At that moment I realized what Daniel had done. When I realized he had kidnapped her and abused her and the kids it had me seeing red. At that moment I wanted nothing more than to kill Daniel. I ran out of the door so fast, that the girl couldn't see it if she wanted to. Even though she didn't see me go out of the room her emotions stuck with me, hurt, terrified, hungry, angry, and most of all forgiveness. I couldn't understand the last emotion but I didn't have time to dwell on that because I saw Daniel and Rosalie. So I stopped and said to them

"I know what your hiding Daniel,"

"W-what a-are you talking about?" Daniel asked looking nervous and scared.

"I found the room with the girl and the two kids. Why would you kidnap three kids?"

"At first it was just her." He said so quietly that if I wasn't a vampire, I wouldn't have heard it.

"WHAT?" I hollered at him I was about to lung at him when Rosalie stopped me.

"JASPER! Stop let's just go home. I knew we shouldn't have come here today." Rosalie said.

I had no choice but to leave. Leave the girls and the two kids, just so Daniel can hurt them again.

Bella's POV

Who was that? I swear his eyes were golden but turned black. It must be from just seeing just Daniel and Marcia and the kids for 14 years. Lillyana is just waking up from her nap and she must be thirsty so I took a cut off piece of blanket and walked over to the crack in the wall I rolled up the piece of blanket so it would be smaller at the end and got it wet with the water coming out of the crack then I walked over to Lillyana and picked her up. I held the piece of blanket to her mouth and she latched onto it and sucked all the water out of it. She started crying, because she wanted more. I walked over to the door with Lillyana and Dylan following behind us. I opened the door and walked into the living room. I was looking for Daniel. I finally found him sitting in the backyard. I stopped walking. Then he looked at me and I swear I thought he was going to break down.

Daniel's POV

What have I done? Now Jasper is going to call the cops and I'm going to get arrested. I was just so lonely. I heard someone walking towards me so I looked over to see who it was. It was Bella. Even since Jasper yelled at me about it, I realized just how wrong it was. When I looked at Bella it just made it worse. She and the kids were so skinny and Bella had scars, so many scars. I almost started crying. I was about to say something when Bella started talking.

"Daniel I am so sorry, please forgive me." What did she have to be sorry about? I abused her and starved her; I even made her have two kids.

"No Bella I am sorry. I am going to go to the store right now and get Lillyana formula, and food to make a big meal for all of us. I am so sorry," and with that said I left. Little did I know of Bella's plan.


	3. Authors note please read

**Hi guy's sooo, school is almost done so I'm going to be posting more often now: D yayyy! So I'm going to start taking options on what story I should do when I'm done with this one so if you want to give me options just private message me: ) Okay well since not many of you know anything about me just type what questions you want me to answer about myself in the reviews: ) Well this is just an author's note and this is going to be the last one unless it is at the end of a chapter. Okay? Well bye until the next chapter.**


	4. Together

**Okay so I guess none of you have questions about me or don't care, so I'm just going to do my story from now on so….. Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

Bella's POV

I followed Daniel into the house, and I saw him grabbing something out of a drawer. Daniel walked over to Lillyana, Dylan, and I and kissed our foreheads. It sickened me, But I had to be nice if I wanted some alone time. So I went into my "room" with my kids and lay down. I heard Daniel walking around outside the door. I heard him open the door and then close it. I lay down for a little while longer until I was sure he was gone and I ran out into the living room. I walked over to the draw Daniel was looking through and found a huge wad of cash. When I looked through it I saw it was all 100 dollar bills. I also found another set of car keys. I ran back into my room.

"Dylan, come on we are leaving," I yelled.

"Where are we going?" Dylan asked sleepily.

"I don't know but we are leaving," I said hurriedly

With that said I ran out the door with Dylan behind me and Lillyana in my arms the money was in my pocket and the car keys were in my hands. When I got outside I saw a bright blue Charger in the driveway. I saw there was a car seat for Dylan and a car seat for Lillyana like Daniel was planning on taking them somewhere. That was never going to happen. I opened the door and buckled them both into their car seats. I hurried up and got in. I put the key in and stepped on the gas. I didn't care where I was going as long as I got away from here. I kept driving and driving until I got tired. I stopped at a hotel and walked in with the kids. I walked up to the manager's desk.

"Excuse me?" I said to a middle aged man.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I would like a room for the night."

"How many would be in the room?"

"My two kids and I," I said pointing at Dylan and Lillyana.

"How old are you?" He asked a little rudely.

"I'm 18," I said

"Aren't you a little young to have kids," He accused me.

"Not when you are forced to when you are kidnapped." I quickly covered my mouth; I wasn't going to say that.

"What? I have to call the police," he said grabbing the phone.

"No they already know they have been after the guy for awhile." I said hurriedly so he wouldn't call the police; I wasn't ready for that.

"Okay so just for one night?" he asked walking over to the computer.

I sighed in relief," Umm, actually a week," I said nervously.

"Okay, well since you are here while the police try to get the guy who took you I'll give you a discount," he said while handing me a receipt.

"How much will it cost me?" I said taking my money out.

"$300" he said, I handed him the money taking a receipt and card to my room. I picked up Lillyana and Dylan followed. When we got the room it was actually really nice. It had a big bed and a nice view. The bathroom was nice. We walked into the room and lay down on the bed. We fell asleep almost instantly.

The Next Day

I woke up and saw Dylan and Lillyana were still asleep so I walked into the bathroom and took a cup, filled it up with water, and drank it. It felt weird actually drinking clean water. I heard Lillyana start to cry. I walked back into the room and picked her up. I woke Dylan up.

"Dylan it's time to get up, we are going shopping," I said shaking him.

"Okay," he said sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

We grabbed the keys, money, and room key, and left. We saw a Wal-Mart and went in we bought food, clothes, toys for the kids, and duffle bags. When we were done shopping we went and looked at apartments. We found one that we liked that had a pool and had an ocean view. (They live in Washington) after I paid for the apartment I put some of the rest of the money in the bank and started applying for jobs. When I was done applying for jobs, the kids and I were hungry so I made Lillyana a bottle and got to McDonalds for Dylan and I. We ate then Dylan went to play. When we walked outside standing their right next to my car was the man who walked into my room. He had dark blonde curly hair and butterscotch colored eyes. I had to admit he was handsome. He started to talk to me

"Hi weren't you the girl I found in that room at Daniel's house?" he asked curiously.

"Y-yes please don't tell him I'm here," I begged.

"I would never, because if I did, that would mean him hurting you even more, and I couldn't stand if he did." He said, I swear I could feel his emotions, because I felt sad and angry just as I knew he did. That's when I noticed the girl behind him. She was tall, had blonde hair, and butterscotch eyes just like the boy so I assumed they were related. He noticed me looking at her.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Jasper Hale and this is Rosalie Cullen, Rose for short, she is my girlfriend," he explained.

"Nice to meet you I'm Isabella Swan or Bella for short," As I said that Rosalie gasped.

"You're the Isabella Swan? The one who was kidnapped when she was 4? Just days before her birthday?" she asked.

"Yup that's me." I said I felt ashamed but I don't know why. When I looked over at Jasper he looked ashamed of something, I felt confused.

"Do you guys want to come with me back to my hotel? My kids are getting tired." I said.

"Sure," they walked to their car and followed me back to the hotel. When we got to the hotel we separated the clothes and put them in separate duffle bags.

"So how old are your children?" Rosalie asked.

"Dylan is 4 years old and Lillyana is 4 months old," I replied.

"What all did Daniel do to you?" asked Jasper

"Well as you can see the scars and my children are some things he did to me, but he also starved me and the kids and the only water we got was coming in to the room through a crack in the wall,"

"That sounds horrible I just want to kill him," Jasper said; okay I'm not imagining it his eyes are changing colors.

"Okay well it's getting late so I think you guys should leave you can come back tomorrow but I have to give my kids a bath and put them to sleep,"

"Okay I guess we should go," Jasper said. Rosalie walked up to me and gave me a hug; she was so cold. Hm…. Rosalie and Jasper walked out so I got the shampoo and clothes for the kids and gave them a bath. When I walked back into the room I got my own stuff ready for a shower, I put the kids to bed and they fell asleep immediately. When I started getting ready for the shower I noticed just how ugly and scarred I truly am. I started crying and all my memories came back at me in a rush, the ones I kept hidden away for all those years, the abuse. I sat on the shower floor and cried. Eventually, I don't know exactly when though, the water went cold. I got out and laid down on the bed, eventually I cried myself to sleep. I woke early in the morning with my throat soar and my head pounding. I was still tired, but I couldn't fall back asleep especially with what all my dreams were about. Or should I say nightmares? It was only 5:30 in the morning so I got dressed and watched TV. I was in the middle of getting dressed, when a loud knock on the door startled me. I got up and looked through the peep hole and saw it was only jasper, I opened the door and when Jasper saw me he looked away as fast as he could, I was confused. So I looked down and I noticed I was only wearing a bra and a pair of jeans. I was so embarrassed; I flushed a deep scarlet red. I ran away from the door, into the bathroom and locked the door. I pressed my back against the door and slid down. I wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my head on my knees I started crying don't know how long I had been like that, but I eventually heard a soft know on the door followed by a "Bella?"

"Go away Jasper, I'll be fine I knew I'm ugly, so it shouldn't have surprised me you turned away so quickly," I tried saying through the tears, but it sounded all jumbled together. I heard someone sliding down the other side of the door, and then I heard a thump.

"Bella can you please open the door?" Jasper asked softly.

"Why should I? You still won't look at me I'll always be ugly." I said and started crying even harder.

"Bella, please," he begged I could hear the pain in his voice. I slowly reached my hand up and unlocked the door and let Jasper in. Jasper slowly walked in and sat down next to me. At that an awkward silence followed, Jasper was the first to break it.

"Why do you think so little of yourself?" he asked suddenly.

"You saw what I look like," he said quietly.

"So what scars and being thin mean nothing to true beauty." He said sincerely.

"Please stop trying to make me feel better. I know what I look like," I said

"I'm telling the truth. Sure you may not be flawless like my girlfriend or my sister, but you are beautiful." He said, when he was done saying that I realized I had started crying. It was then that I realized that I was still only wearing a bra, so I took a towel and covered myself up. I wouldn't even look at Jasper, but he made me; he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. That's when I heard Dylan getting up, but I still didn't look away. We were slowly getting closer. We were just about to kiss when….. SLAM! The sound of a door woke me up from the best dream ever. Yes you heard me right it was all a dream I was still in that disgusting room, and stuck in that house with Daniel. I walked out into the living room and saw Daniel carrying many large bags.

"I got clothes for you and the kids, toys for the kids, food, shampoo, and stuff like that." He said while setting all of the things down on the floor.

"You and the kids can go take a bath if you would like." He said while handing me all of our clothes with soap and shampoo. I was shocked.

"Oh and I'm getting you and the kids real beds and I'm having your room redone and I'm getting you anything you want. Just tell me." Daniel was acting strange. But I grabbed all of the stuff anyways. The kids and I walked down the hall with me carrying Lillyana to the bathroom and started getting ready for the kids bath and my shower. I was covered in fresh bruises and cuts but old scares and healing bruises too. I was hoping that mysterious man came back and took me and the kids away, but I knew that was a long shot. When I got out I realized just how skinny I actually was. I could see all of my ribs, every notch in my spine, and the sharp angles of my shoulders. I got the kids dressed and then myself. I walked back out and saw Daniel surrounded by books. The only way I knew how to read was because Daniel taught me. I saw children's books so I sat down on the couch with the kids and picked out a book. I read a couple of books to the kids and they fell asleep. I carried Lillyana to the room, and Daniel carried to Dylan to the room. I laid Lillyana on the pile of blankets and Daniel laid Dylan next to her. I took a small blanket and covered them up. I took a blanket and laid it on the ground and laid down on that. Daniel walked out silently but returned with a pillow and blanket and gave them to me. I slowly drifted off to sleep, but the last thing I heard was Daniel sobbing just outside the door.

Next Day

Jaspers POV

I couldn't stop thinking about that girl in that room with those two kids. Or should I say _her_ kids. I still couldn't get used to the idea that Daniel did that to her. I bet I'm driving Edward crazing thinking about only her. I just can't help it. She just looked so beaten and scarred. I was so deep in thought I didn't hear Edward walk up to me. I only knew he was there was because he tapped my shoulder.

"So Jazz who is she?" Edward asked.

"I have no clue. I found her in a hidden room, abused and scarred, in Daniels house. That's not even the worst part is only about 18 or 19 and she has two kids by Daniel." I said a little too loudly.

"No. That is a lie; please tell me it's a lie." Alice was begging while holding onto Emmett.

"We have to go get her. Please" I begged looking at everybody.

"No, it's too risky. I'm sorry Jasper." Carlisle said stepping forward.

"But she could die if we don't help her and her kids too."

"Well we can't risk it I'm sorry," Carlisle said, while staring at me, but by that point I was done caring what he was saying, so I ran out the front door with all of them chasing after me and calling my name. I didn't stop until I got to Daniels house. They all stopped right behind me.

"Come on let me show you what I'm talking about." I said while leading them into the house. I heard the singing again but this time this is what it sounded like.

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it every day.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah, oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

I walked over to the door with my family right behind me to the door. I opened the door and lying on the floor was thee girl and her kids the girl was slightly asleep. I heard an assortment of gasps from behind me. We waited until the girl fell asleep.

"See I told you guys. Now help me get them out of here." I told my family. I walked over to the girl and picked her up. Emmett picked up the little boy and Esme picked up the baby girl. We ran back to the house and put them in one of the many extra bedrooms. Now we just have to wait for them to get up. It was a couple hours later that we heard rustling from the rooms upstairs; and that is when the screaming started. We all ran upstairs, but when we got into the room, we noticed they were all still asleep. I can only imagine what happened to her to have that bad of nightmares. She started waking up, when she woke up I could hardly stand to be in the room, her emotions were a big mixture. She looked at all of us, and the silence stretched on. Until she broke it.

"Who are you guys? Where am I? I recognize you, but that's it," she said pointing at me. I stepped up.

"I'm Jasper Hale, and this is my family," pointing them out I said. "These are my brothers Edward Cullen and Emmett Cullen and this is Emmett's wife Alice Hale-Cullen. My parents, Esme Cullen and Carlisle Cullen. And this is my fiancée Rosalie Cullen."

"I'm Isabella Marie Swan and these are my children Dylan Xavier Swan and Lillyana Janelle Swan." She said. I swear I've heard that name before.

"Well Isabella w-"Carlisle started saying before Isabella cut in.

"Please call me Bella." Isabella, or should I say _Bella_, said.

"Okay, Bella, well if you and your kids are going to be living here I should tell you what we are. We are vampires." Carlisle said. Bella laughed.

"HAHA! Yeah and I'm flawless. Seriously tell me the truth," Bella said staring at us. I used my vampire speed to get on the bed.

"Y-you w-were t-telling the t-truth." She said backing up on the bed.

"Yes we were." I say. The baby girl started crying and Bella picked her up. She looked like a good mom.

"Do you guys have any formula for her?" Bella asked looking from her baby to us.

"No, but I can go get some." Rosalie offered.

"We will all go besides Jasper; he can stay here and keep Bella and the kids company." Esme said. Everyone walked out of the door until it was just Bella and I. She looked so sad. I felt bad, so I pushed a wave of happiness and calm to her. I could see her physically relax. I smiled at that. I heard someone downstairs, but then I heard it was just Emmett. I heard him walk out the door.

"I think I heard your name before." I said turning to Bella.

"I might've been on the news when I was four that was when I went missing." She said a little sadly.

"I know your parents." I said quietly.

"REALLY! Can you take me to see them? Please?" she said practically begging me.

"Your mom moved but your dad lives here." I told her.

"Can you take me?" she asked giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Tomorrow. I promise" I told her just before Esme walked in with a bottle for Lillyana.

"Thank you." Bella told Esme gratefully.

"Well I ought to be going" I told them quickly. I walked out and left them to talk

**Well how did you guys like this chapter? It took me forever to write it but I will be posting more often now because school is out for summer :) haha so can I get more reviews for the next chapter? I would be grateful :) Well the people dating in this story are Jasper/Rosalie, Alice/Emmett, and Carlisle/Esme maybe a little Bella/Edward later on, but not sure yet :)**


	5. No

**Hey guys I know my last chapter probably wasn't that good, so I'm going to try and make this one better. Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Or nobody's home by avril lavigne which I did in the last chapter**

_**Bella's POV**_

I was talking to Jasper's mom, Esme; she was nice, sweet, and compassionate. She told me of how everyone was changed. Her, because she jumped off a cliff, Edward, because he was sick, Rosalie, because she was beaten and left for dead, Emmett, because he was mauled by a bear, Alice, because a vampire found her and thought she was useful for a vampire army and because he loved her, Carlisle because he happened across a Vampire in the street, and Jasper, He was changed for use in the vampire wars. Esme then told me when they were changed, her in 1921, Rosalie in 1933, Emmett in 1935, Edward in 1918, Alice around 1901, Carlisle in 1666, and Jasper in 1863. She talked about her past adventures. She was about to leave when she told me some vampires have special powers, then she walked out. I would have to ask her about that next time I see her.

I was just about to go and walk around the house, when Dylan and Lillyana woke up. Dylan and I were hungry, and Lillyana hasn't had a bottle in a couple of hours so I should give her a new one.

"Mommy where are we? I'm scared." Dylan said while coming closer and holding onto my leg.

"It's okay; we are at mommy's friend's house. You don't need to be scared." I said while trying to calm Dylan down. Dylan calmed down slightly but still held onto the back of my shirt. I picked up Lillyana and walked out of the room with Dylan latched onto the back of my shirt. We walked into the living room and saw everyone, they were talking, but when they either heard or saw me, I don't know, all conversations abruptly stopped. It was awkward for a little while, but the Esme stepped up.

"Were you looking for something sweetie?" Esme said politely.

"Um... yeah I was looking for the kitchen, Dylan and I are hungry and Lillyana needs a bottle." I said quietly. Everyone was just staring at me.

"It's right there," Esme said

"Thank you" I said while putting my head down and walking towards the kitchen. I felt all of them looking at me. I got nervous and kind of scared and everything around me started to shake. When I felt them quit looking at me to see what was going on everything quit shaking, by that time I was already in the kitchen. I was looking around to find something to eat and the formula, when I felt someone behind me I slowly turned around and saw it was only Edward. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you want me to cook you and what's the little boys name again?" Edward asked coming closer. My instincts made me move back away from Edward. I saw the hurt in his eyes, but then he remembered my past and Put his hands up and took a step back. It's not him that I'm scared of its just abuse from men is all I've ever known. You know how I told you Daniel would teach me "lessons"? Well sometimes he would have his friends and other men who would pay him, teach me these "lessons".

Maybe one day I would be able to trust men again, but not anytime in the near future. Then I remembered Edward's question.

"Oh, ugh his name is Dylan." I replied quietly, I wasn't sure that he heard me.

"Right, Dylan. Would you like me to cook you and Dylan something?" Edward said while walking over to a cabinet, and pulling out the formula.

"Umm, I-if you want to, I mean you don't have too," I said a little more loudly. I heard someone knocking on the door. Edward decided to make Dylan chicken nuggets with French fries, and for me he made a turkey sandwich with plain chips. I got Lillyana's bottle ready, and got Dylan and I some tea. We walked into the living room and sat down on the floor by the table. We heard someone coming up the stairs from the front door. When they reached the top of the stairs, my heart skipped a beat. Walking up the stairs next to a pixie looking girl, whose name I remembered to be Alice, was a man in his mid forties, with a moustache, who looked exactly like me, well minus the scars. He looked at me and started crying. I stood up and looked at him.

"Bella?" he asked almost not believing it.

"Yeah. It's really me" I said walking over to him, walking over to _my _dad.

"Come here." He said holding out his arms. I walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around me, he acted like he would break me.

"D-dad you won't break me." I said a little unsure. It felt weird saying dad.

"You don't have to call me dad I haven't seen you in 14 years. Call me Charlie." He said after he was done hugging me.

"Okay, Charlie." I looked around and all the girls were sobbing, well dry sobbing, because no tears were coming out, that's when I realized I was crying, and I quickly wiped my face.

"Do you remember your childhood friends Jacob, Embry, Quil, Sam, and Paul?" he asked, but he got quieter at the end, and looked at a floor when he heard low growls. Does he know the Cullen's/Hale's are vampires?

"Of course I remember them we used to play together all the time, well before I was taken." I said looking at Charlie then at the floor. Lillyana started crying and that's when I remembered I forgot to tell Charlie he is a grandpa. "Oh Charlie I forgot to tell you, you are a grandpa."

"A g-grandpa? The person who took you it was a guy? And he made you have children and cut you and scarred you?" he said getting angrier every question.

"Charlie calm down so I can introduce you to your grandchildren. This is Dylan, he is four years old, and this is Lillyana she is four months old." I said pointing them out Dylan was hiding behind my legs until I stepped behind him. "Dylan its okay this is mommy's dad." He slowly stepped closer to Charlie until Charlie was able to pick him up and hug Dylan. Charlie started crying and he handed Dylan over to Emmett. Dylan likes Emmett now. Before Charlie got here they were playing around and Emmett made Dylan actually laugh. I smiled at that memory.

_**Edward's POV**_

I was watching Bella and Charlie and was trying not to dry sob. It was sad, but when Bella smiled everything seemed instantly better. I think I'm falling for her.

_**Jasper's POV**_

I'm an empath, so all these emotions were driving me crazy. One emotion stood out to me adoration mixed with love. I looked over and I saw it was coming from Edward, and he was looking at Bella. It made me happy, because Edward finally found a girl he could possibly marry. I felt another emotion, besides happiness, but I couldn't place it. I saw Bella now handing Lillyana to Charlie and I started laughing. It looked like he was trying not to break her, he looked nervous. The emotions were making me sick so I had to get out. I went out the back door, and ran into the woods. I didn't know where I was going, but as long as I got away from so many emotions I was fine. I ended up in an abandoned town. I was walking around when I heard someone coming through the woods. I ran and hid in the old hotel. I was looking out a window, when I saw HIM. It was Daniel; he had red eyes and was slightly sparkling. No, he couldn't be. Daniel is a vampire. I knew he could smell Bella and the kids on me, so without him seeing me I ran until I found a stream. I washed all scents off me. Well except mine. I swam until I could see my house through the water I quickly jumped out and ran inside. Good thing Charlie was gone, probably to file the report against Daniel, yeah that will never happen. I saw everybody was in the front room. I knew Edward could read my mind, and he heard was I was thinking. I knew that, because when I walked into the living room he had a stricken look on his face. They all noticed the look.

"What happened out there?" Esme said getting up and hurrying over to me.

"We need to leave and we need to leave now." I said, but when I turned to Bella I saw she already figured it out.

"Daniel found us." She said looking really pale.

"That's not the worst part. He is a vampire." Edward said looking directly at Bella. That's when we all ran packing up when I got to my room that's when it started. Bella, Dylan, and Lillyana were all screaming. I ran as fast as I could to her room, praying it wasn't what I thought it was. When I got there and I opened the door and what I saw would forever stick in my mind. There she was on the floor bleeding to death, be when I looked at the bed. I saw so Dylan was too, but Lillyana was perfectly fine. I screamed and ran over to them. I tried Stopping Dylan's bleeding, but I knew I couldn't. There was just so much blood. That's when I knew what I had to do. I had to turn Bella and Dylan into Vampires. I bent my head down and bit Dylan, putting as much venom as I could into him, then I did the same to Bella. That's when everyone walked in, the girls started screaming and Carlisle walked into the room. He knew what I had done, I thought I would feel anger, but all I felt was pride.

"Don't worry Jasper you did the right thing." I looked around and saw Esme was holding Lillyana, but then I noticed the door was slightly open. As quietly as possible I walked over to the closet, and opened it. Daniel was standing right there. I growled so loud it hurt even my ears. All the guys were over in the blink of an eye, holding Daniel. We walked out into the back yard and started a fire. Daniel instinctively shied away from the fire, but all of us were so beyond rage even with his newborn strength he couldn't fight us. I started walking towards him.

"Do you have anything to say that would change our minds?" I asked slowly stalking towards him.

"Yes, I do actually." Daniel said looking at the ground.

"_What_ is it?" Emmett asked a little loudly.

"It's just that…." He said slowly looking up. "That they deserved it." He said looking up with a devious smirk. That's it. I lunged at him and I threw him in the fire. He didn't make any sounds or anything. When we walked back inside we expected to hear screaming, but all we heard was the sound of two different too fast heartbeats. I was worried. When I walked into the room, Dylan and Bella were lying on the bed, and Esme was holding Lillyana in a rocking chair in the corner. I knew she missed her first child. Dylan and Bella weren't evening moving. I felt like I did something wrong, but then I noticed something I didn't bother to think about until now. I could feel their pain, and it was overwhelming. Pretty soon I was on the floor withering in pain. I was clutching my head to try and block it out. Everyone was at my side instantly. They were all talking at the same time. I don't know if it's bad or anything, but it started going dark, and all their voices sounded like I was going in a tunnel. Pretty soon the world was completely black and I couldn't feel or hear anything.

_**Bella's POV**_

It felt like I was burning from the inside out and I wish it would just stop. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't move at all. I was forced to relive my past, all of my bad memories combined into one. I heard someone talking and that's when I started thinking of the Cullen's now, I welcomed the darkness.

_**Edward's POV**_

I was watching Bella. I could hear hers' and Dylan's heart rate slow down. I know I love Bella, but I also loved another vampire, but I couldn't get her. If Bella was this scarred and broken, yet beautiful as a human, imagine her as a vampire. I was just about to walk out of the room, when first Bella's then Dylan's heart stopped. I was waiting for them to open their eyes. Finally after what seemed like ages, they opened their eyes. Their eyes were bright crimson red, and all of Bella's scars were gone except maybe a few. I couldn't help myself; I walked over to Bella and kissed her. When I was kissing her someone walked up behind me and flung me across the room, I looked over and I was stunned. It was Dylan.

"Do you guys remember any of your human life?" I asked looking at them.

"I remember all of it," Bella and Dylan said in unison. It gave me the creeps.

"Okay start with an easy thing. Where did you live before here?" I asked softly.

"In a hidden room in Daniel's house where he would starve me, rape me, and abuse me. Anything else?" Bella said a little too sweetly.

"How about the day when Daniel took you?" I knew she wouldn't be able to tell me the story.

"I was 4 years old. It was a couple days before my birthday. My mom and I went to the store to buy groceries, and she let me pick out my own ice cream. I wasn't tall enough to reach the ice cream, and a man stepped up behind me and grabbed it for me. I turned around to say thank you, but when I did he hit me really hard on the head. When I woke up I was in a room with duct tape over my mouth and around my hands and feet. Daniel walked in and he said he wasn't going to hurt me. He started taking the tape off, but when he was done I bit his hand. He yelled at me then put the tape back on my mouth. He cut me from my cheek bone down to my chin. He then yelled for a girl name Marcia. She came running in and she fixed up my cut. Then we became friends." Bella said, by the end of her story she was dry sobbing.

"Carlisle! Come here!" I screamed. He came running in.

"What's the matter? Is everything okay?" Carlisle asked.

"She remembers every part of her life. All of it!" I said shocked. Carlisle was too shocked to speak; he walked out of the door.

"Does he hate us?" Dylan asked quietly.

"No he is just shocked that's all." I said. How can she remember all of that? I only remember bits and pieces of my human life.

_**Jasper's POV**_

I heard Bella's voice. I started to slowly come out of the darkness, until I saw a bright light. I slowly got up off the ground, and looked around. Bella and Dylan were awake. Man did Bella look beautiful. Wait did I seriously just think that? I have a fiancée I can't be thinking that kind of stuff. I looked at Edward. He looked mad. Crap he listened in on my thoughts. I walked out of the room awkwardly. I walked into the kitchen, and pulled out a squirt bottle. Yes it is filled with blood, but sometimes we have human company, and I don't want them to get freaked out. I took slow sips, when I heard someone coming downstairs. I put my squirt bottle away, and walked out to see who it was. It was Edward, by the look on his face I thought he was going to throw me in the fire, with Daniel.

"What was_ that_?" Edward asked me.

"Not here, please. I love Rosalie." I said looking him in the eyes.

"Good, then you wouldn't mind me dating Bella? I mean come on she is hot." Edward said with a wicked gleam in his eyes. I knew Edwards ways. He used girls, and then when he was done with them he just left them without looking back. I didn't want him to hurt Bella. She was different.

"Why would I care she is nothing to me. Do whatever you want." I said I felt a twinge of guilt. Like I was lying, but that's ridiculous. Little did I know that Bella was standing at the top of the stairs and she heard everything I said.

_**Bella's POV**_

I was bored and thirsty. Esme said she would teach me how to hunt later. I was going to walk downstairs when I heard Jasper shout.

"Why would I care she is nothing to me. Do whatever you want." I knew he was talking about me. I felt sad, I ran past them out of the house. I just kept running not caring where I was going. Anywhere, but here. I ended up in a small meadow. I heard someone running towards me, and when I turned around it was Edward. When I saw him I started dry sobbing.

"Am…. I not… good enough for… anyone?" I said in between sobs.

"You are perfect just the way you are."He said softly while coming up to me and hugging me. I looked up at him, and he kissed me. I was surprised.

"Bella will you be my girlfriend?" He asked after the kiss was done.

"Yes." I said smiling. We ran back to the house hand and hand. When we got inside Edward started yelling.

"Hey everyone Bella and I have something to tell you!" He said yelling so loud it hurt my ears. Everyone came running in the room.

"Bella and I are officially together." Edward said kissing my cheek. Everyone was happy for us. Or at least it looked that way.

(I'm going to skip ahead a couple of months, because there is really nothing to tell. Still Bella's POV)

Edward and I have been together for a couple of months now. We were happy together. Today Edward was taking me out on a date. I was wearing a dark blue ruffled dress, black heels, and my hair in curls down my back

I was sooo excited. I was walking to Edwards's room, when I started hearing groaning. It was coming from Edwards's room. Then I heard something that would change everything. Rosalie's voice. I opened the door, and Edward and Rosalie were on Edwards's bed, and they were teaching each other "lessons". They saw me, but by that time the whole family was behind me.

"I-it's not what it looks like." Edward was pleading looking at me. I just shook my head and walked out going to my room. I packed everything in the room. There pictures of Edward and I all over the place, but they were in picture frames. I threw all of them at the wall. There was a pile of glass on the floor. I took all mine and the kids bags, and out them in my was a dark blue Dodge Charger.

I ran back in the house and got the kids. Thank goodness for my vampire speed. My eyes were still slightly red, but mostly golden. I was buckling them in their car seats, when Jasper came out of the house.

"Bella can I leave with you, I can't stand it here." He said pleading. All I did was nod my head. He got in and I sped off. I looked in the review mirror and saw Edward and Rosalie collapse on the porch. I didn't care; they would just go back to what they were doing. I drove until we had to stop for gas. We stopped at a hotel for the night, just so Lillyana wouldn't have to sleep in the car seat. I had a feeling that things are going to get better.

**Hey everyone! I hoped you liked this chapter it took forever to write! Well R&R and I will update soon.**


	6. You're

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while, but that is because I had to get a whole new computer, because my screen broke, but now I'm back :) So as usual Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the songs I may use in my chapters. Now one with the story!**

Jasper's POV

Edward and Rosalie have been trying to call me, but I ignore them. I only answer my _true_ family's calls. Bella and I are planning on taking the kids and moving out of Washington. We might go and live with or near Charlotte and Peter. I already told them about it. We are still at the hotel though, because Bella and Dylan wanted to go swimming. We are leaving to Texas today. I'll admit I'm excited. We will be like our own little family. I've always wanted kids. Can I trust you guys to keep a secret? Okay here I go. IthinkI'mfallinginlovewithBella. Okay I'll say it slowly. I think I'm falling in love with Bella. I know stupid right? Want to know something else? Even though Dylan is a vampire now, he is going to keep growing until he is 16. Yes two years younger than Bella.

"Jasper, when are we leaving?" Bella asked walking back into the room with Dylan. If you are asking where Lillyana is, well she is on the bed sleeping.

"We can leave right now if you want." I answered standing up.

"Okay." Bella said smiling; she then packed everything at vampire speed. She picked up Lilly and put her in her car seat. I picked up Dylan and carried him to the car. We got in the car and headed to Texas. Okay that is so not normal. I looked over at Bella and she was _sleeping_! Vampires can't sleep! I'll have to ask someone about that.

Bella's POV

I was running, running away from _him_. I thought he was dead. It felt like I was running out of Oxygen and when I looked back he was right behind me. Daniel was right behind me, and he had a smile on his face showing his fangs. I kept running until I came to a clearing, when I came into the clearing there was a fire. I couldn't see Daniel anywhere so I turned around, but when I turned around someone pulled me back by my hair, and threw me in the fire. I woke up screaming. I was asleep? I thought Vampires couldn't sleep.

"You okay Bells?" Jasper asked looking over at me.

"Yeah I'm fine Jazz." I said looking at my hands. "It was only a dream." He looked concerned. I felt something slid down my cheek and when I wiped it away I realized it was a tear. Vampires can't cry.

"Jasper, are we there yet?" I asked sounding like a little kid.

"About 7 more hours." Jasper replied. "Why."

"Cause I think I'm thirsty, and I don't mean for blood I mean like water, or something like that." Great another human aspect to add to my vampire life.

"Okay, umm I guess we will stop at a gas station or something." Jasper said furrowing his brow. I giggled and thought it was cute. Jasper looked at me and smirked. He pulled up to a gas station and I got out.

"I'll see what there is and then I'll come back for the money okay?" I asked walking into the store. I was walking around when I found what I wanted. I ran back outside and up to Jasper.

"THEY HAVE SLUSHIES!" I yelled at him jumping up and down. He laughed and gave me a $10 bill. I ran back inside and got the biggest slushy they had. I also grabbed a big back of chips, because I was hungry too. I paid and it came out exactly $10. I walked outside while sipping on my slushy. Jasper laughed at me and drove off.

*Skipping rest of car ride* Still Bella's POV

We finally got to Peter and Char's place, and I rushed out of the car into house in search of a bathroom. I got in there and did my business. I walked back and grabbed my bag.

"Feel better?" Jasper asked laughing.

"Yes." I replied smiling. I carried my bag to the guest bedroom and put my stuff on then changed. (Link will be on my profile.)

"You look cute."Char said when I walked into the kitchen holding Lilly. The guys took Dylan somewhere, so now it was just Char, Lilly, and I.

"Thank you."I replied.

"You like Jasper, don't you?" Char asked straight forward.

"Yeah, I do." I replied looking at Lilly. "Can I tell you something?" I asked Char.

"Sure, Sweet heart." Char replied walking into the living room. I followed her.

"I have all my human qualities except, my beating heart, and blushing. I still get thirsty, hungry, I still sleep, go to the bathroom, and today after I woke up in the car from a nightmare, I started crying. Real tears." I explained to Char. She looked shocked.

"I have to run tests. Do you mind if I take a skin sample, and see if I can take a blood sample?" Char asked grabbing a bag and having me sit in a car.

"Go ahead if it gives me answers to why this is happening." I replied. Char poked me with a needle and actually found some blood. I was shocked and clearly so was Char. She got her skin sample then went into a room. I'm getting tired, so I'm going to bed night.

Char's POV

No this can't be right. I must've done something wrong, because there is no way Bella can be…. Is there?

Bella's POV

The guys got back a little while ago, but I didn't feel like getting up. I don't feel too good. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I better go see Char to see if she got the test results yet. I walked down the stairs to see a concerned Jasper and Char.

"Hey Bella want to go shopping with me?" Char asked walking towards me.

"Yeah I'll go." I replied. When we got into the car, I was about to ask her about the tests, when she held up a finger. I waited until we got into town to ask her.

"What is up with the tests? What's wrong?" I asked frantically.

"Well Bella, it seems that you are…"

"I'm what!" I yelled.

"You're…"

**Who thinks they know what Bella is? If you think you know leave a review and tell me:) **


	7. Break

**Hey Guys! I am getting reviews saying I'm rushing my chapters and thank you for the helpful tip Maggie Davis, these are important to me :) So I'm going to drag this chapter out, maybe throw a twist or two in and maybe end with a cliff hanger, how about that? Okay Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the songs I may use. Oh and sorry if it's weird I was listening to Nicki Manaj and Katy Perry while writing this.**

Bella's POV

"I'm what!" I yelled at Char, but she held her finger up, telling me to be quiet. That made me mad.

"Why should I?" I demanded.

"Well I can tell you unless you want Jasper to find out." She said pointing someone out. I looked and it was indeed Jasper.

"Tell her if she truly wants to know." Jasper said, sometimes I really hate vampire hearing.

"Go away Jasper, this is for me to know, and me to tell you when I want to. Go back and help Peter watch the kids. NOW!" I yelled and he left, I watched him until he was out of sight, and then turned back to Char.

"Can you just tell me some other time now? I'm really exhausted." I asked Char she nodded, and pulled into a store, and we bought food and clothes, and then headed back to the house. I put Lillyana to bed, and took Dylan to bed with me. Well you see what I found out is that Dylan is like me, well except for the getting sick. I got Dylan to bed, then went and took a shower. I got out and got dressed in shorts and a tee shirt, then put my hair in a messy bun. I was about to walk out when I started coughing really bad. I covered my mouth with my hand, and I felt something warm and sticky. I pulled my hand away, and started freaking out. There on my hand was blood. Blood that I had just coughed up. I started coughing again, and screamed for Jasper. He ran in saw all the blood and looked horrified. He picked me up and I started coughing again.

"Char! Peter!" Jasper yelled. They ran in and saw me and they too looked horrified. "Grab Dylan and Lillyana and follow me! NOW!" He yelled at them, they ran off, and then came back with the kids, and we took off out the door. Though where we were going I do not know and as soon as we were out the door, I was as good as dead to the world.

Jasper's POV

She was coughing up blood. Ok I really need Char to tell me what is going on with her. We were running. To where you might ask? The place I despise the most. The Cullen house. We were actually almost there now. I knew Bella passed out a while ago, but now she is starting to wake up. She just fully woke up and is now coughing even more, it sounds wet and disgusting. I was scared, that she was dying. I wasn't ready to let go off her. I don't think I will ever be. I started dry sobbing and I finally made it into the house.

"Carlisle! We need you!" I screamed and he rushed in.

"Jasper? What's going on?" Carlisle asked coming closer.

"It's Bella I think she is dying." I said sobbing. He grabbed Bella and I broke down. I fell to my knees sobbing. "I'm sorry Bella. I'm so sorry. I should've made you come back as soon as I realized something was wrong. Please forgive me." I said burying my head in my hands. He took Bella off somewhere and I felt someone step up behind me. I saw it was Charlotte. I buried me head back in my hands.

"Jasper, what's going on?" I heard someone say, along with other people. I looked up and it was the rest of the family.

"I think Bella is dying, and I can't do anything about it, and I'm scared I'm going to lose her, but I can't." I said sobbing.

"Oh no, come here Jasper." I stood up and went over to Esme. They all gave me a hug and I was grateful, until I didn't see Edward or Rosalie.

"Where are Edward and Rosalie?" I asked.

"Well they should be he-"Esme started until she was cut off by the door opening and Edward and Rosalie came walking in. With a baby.

"Jasper? Where is Bella?" Edward asked.

"Here with Carlisle. Who is the baby?" I asked nodding towards the baby in Rosalie's arms.

"Well, this is our adoptive daughter Jazmyn Marie Cullen. We named her after you and Bella." Rosalie explained.

"Well, why are you and Bella here Jazz?" Edward asked.

"Do NOT call me Jazz; you lost that right a long time ago. We are here, because I think Bella is dying, and I'm scared and I don't want to lose her, because I think I love her, more than anything and everyone. And I can't lose her, I'm not ready and I don't think I'll ever be ready and I seriously doubt any of you guys can make me feel better, so I'm going to be with Bella." I said to them walking away to the room where Carlisle and Bella were.

"Do you know what is wrong with her yet?" I asked Carlisle.

"Well Jasper, there is three things wrong, and there is only one cause." Carlisle explained.

"Can you tell me?" I asked him, he nodded and motioned towards his office, because Bella was sleeping.

"Well Jasper, Bella's body is still going through the change, she is still human, well only a small part, and she is pregnant."

"H-how is that possible?" I asked stuttering.

"Bella is unique, she has a mixture of all powers known, and even more powers then we know about, or have heard about. So she also has to power to make people pregnant, and stuff like that, so that's the reason, but Jasper, the baby is yours not Edwards." Carlisle explained.

"But we've never had sex!" I yelled and heard Emmett's booming laugh from downstairs.

"After she wakes up this time, she should be done with the change." I nodded and walked back to Bella and sat down in a chair next to her. I grabbed her hand and looked out the window.

"Jasper, where are we?" I looked at Bella and she was awake, and she had bright purple eyes this time.

"The Cullen house, but don't worry we aren't staying long, and Bella I know what's wrong." I told her. Her eyes widened.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You weren't done with the change, but now you are, you still have a part in your brain, that is still human, and…. you're pregnant with my baby." I told her looking down.

"How?" She asked, grabbing my hand tighter.

"Your powers, you have a mixture of all powers known to vampires, and even some we don't know." I replied. She lifted her shirt, up and it seemed her stomach was growing by the second, by now she looked about four months along. I was shocked and I put my ear against her stomach.

"Hi baby, this is your daddy just letting you know that he will always love you, your mommy, sister, and brother no matter what." The baby kicked and I laughed and looked at Bella, she had tears in her eyes.

"Bella, is everything okay?" I asked concerned. She nodded and laughed crying. I sat up and hugged her.

"I love you too Jasper." I heard Bella whisper. I pulled back and looked at her, the kissed her full on the lips.

Bella's POV

Jasper just told me I'm pregnant, that I'm still slightly human, and that he loves me. It was so much to handle, but I'm happy. I finally found the man I love, and I'm having a baby with him. I think the baby will be born any day now, because the baby is growing so fast inside my stomach, soon after Jasper kissed me, and I fell asleep.

Jasper's POV

Bella fell asleep so I covered her with a blanket, and walked downstairs to talk to the family.

"Esme, you're going to be a grandma." I said walking down the stairs.

"What how?" Everybody asked walking up to me.

"Bella's pregnant." I told them.

"I ought to talk to her then, figure this thing out." Edward said trying to walk up the stairs.

"And it's my baby." I said to his back. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me.

"Oh." He said walking back over to Rosalie.

"Esme, want to go see Bella?" I asked her, she nodded and we headed up the stairs to her room. We walked in the room, and Bella was awake.

"Why didn't you tell me you were awake? Alice, Emmett you can come in here oh and Carlisle, but that's all that can come in." They all walked in and over to Bella. They saw her belly and they all asked if they can touch it. Watching Emmett was the funniest, because his hand is huge haha. Bella started crying.

"Bella what's the matter?" I asked rushing over to her.

"I've never had one person love me, let alone five, because I don't count the two downstairs." I hugged her.

"You will always be loved." I said quietly. Everybody took the hint and walked out closing the door. Bella moved over, and I moved onto the bed next to her, just holding her until she fell asleep. I slowly pulled away from her and walked downstairs. Nobody was down here they all left. I sat down on the couch and just sat there thinking. I don't know how long it was, before I heard a knock on the door. I walked over to it and answered the door.

"What are you doing here?" I growled them.

"Where's Bella?"

**Who is at the door? Why do they want to see Bella? Should the baby be a girl or a boy? What should the name be?**


	8. Contest!

Okay guys contest time! I'm going to post links on my profile for what Bella's baby or babies *Hint Hint* should look like when they are younger, and when they are older I was thinking triplets;) so look at the links then comment or PM me what you think.


	9. Not Possible

Hey guys… Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I have school now, but the best news…. I GOT A BOYFRIEND! And we had our first kiss… I'm so happy right now! I could burst! Well on with the story. Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or the characters, just the plot.

Jasper's POV

"What are you doing here?" I snarled at them.

"Where's Bella?" They asked pushing past me. It was the Mutts. Yes, the werewolves.

"You're not allowed here!" I growled out, and they looked shocked, because I'm usually quiet, calm, and collected. I was standing in front of the stairs, keeping them from going upstairs.

"If it involves and innocent _human_, that has been missing for 14 years, then we can be." They said sharply after a long pause.

"Not if they aren't human, anymore I mean." I heard her beautiful voice behind me and turned around. Bella was slowly walking down the stairs, Hand on her stomach.

"What have you done!?" The pack shouted, and when I turned around they were all shaking.

"QUITE!" Bella said with such power in her voice, it cause things around the room to shake, and crash to the floor. I put my hand over hers and everything immediately stopped shaking. I pulled back a bit dazed and turned to the pack.

"Want to know our story? Sit down and listen." I said, and they all sat on the couches. Good dogs.

Bella's POV

Jasper helped me sit down on a couch once I reached the bottom of the stairs. I sat there just looking at the boys I had loved when I was four. Before I was taken. I looked down at my stomach, and if I looked at it long enough I could see it growing. It looked a little too big to be only one baby.

"-lla. Bella!" I heard someone shout, and I brought my attention back to the conversation. I looked at all of them, and they looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"How are you pregnant if you're a vampire?" Paul asked me.

"Well I have all powers known to vampires, and even powers unknown to vampires. One of my powers is if a vampire is in love with someone, and wants to have a baby with them, I can make the girl pregnant. That's what happened with Jasper and I." I said looking down.

"Tell us some more about your powers." One of the guys said. I looked up and realized it was Seth. He cleared his throat. "Please?" He asked quietly.

"Well I am still kind of human. Just a small part. It means I can still sleep, use the bathroom, cry, I still get hungry and thirsty for human food and drinks, and I can still blush. I don't cry normal tears though. My tears are made of blood.

"I can make any vampire that is willing, or other supernatural creature, a human for a day. I also just found out I can manipulate people's memory. It's quite fun actually. I can also make people do things that I want them too." I finished smiling.

"Prove it." Seth said with a challenge in his eyes. I slowly got up off the couch, and wobbled my way over to him. He stood up too, and I looked directly in his eye's thinking the same thing over and over. _Go make me a turkey sandwich, with fries on the side, and a large ice tea. _All of the boys were shocked when he walked away like he was in a trance, and came back a couple of minutes later with what I asked him. I smiled at him, and he snapped out of his trance, and his jaw dropped. I just turned and sat next to a smirking Jasper.

"What?" I asked around bites in my sandwich. They just all shook their heads and laughed. I looked over at Seth, and looked into his mind.

_God that was so embarrassing. Bella better be thankful she is hot and pregnant. I would what it would be like if we had-_ I stopped listening to his thoughts, before it got to vivid.

"Might want to guard your thoughts more carefully Seth." I called out. He blushed a deep shade of red, and looked at the ground suddenly interested in the carpet. I giggled, and he looked up at me smiling. I also have the power to send people a message through minds. _Don't worry. I think you're adorable. _At first he looked shocked, but then he started laughing like a madman. Everyone looked at him confused, but then suddenly looked at me. I looked down blushing. I looked over to Jasper, and he was looking at Seth with a mix of anger, and was that… jealously? Oh My GAWD! JASPER IS JEALOUS! How cute.

"Ughh, Jasper?" Sam said. Jasper looked at him. If looks could kill. I saw Sam flinch. Jasper's face softened when I touched his arm. Sam gestured toward the kitchen, and Jasper followed him in there. I finally looked down at my belly, and noticed how big it was. I think there is something wrong. Jasper and Sam walked in, and Jasper immediately noticed my panic stricken face. He ran over to me.

"Bella? Bella tell me what's wrong beautiful." As soon as he said that I got a sharp pain in my side, and I dropped my food, and drink on the carpet clutching my stomach.

"IT HURTS! TAKE AWAY THE PAIN!" I said tears pouring out my eyes, and staining the carpet a beautiful, blood red. I looked at Jasper's and the packs horrified faces before the darkness crept up, and took over. I was dying. And I think I'm okay with that…

Like? Love? Hate? Have any ideas for the nest chapter? Want a chapter dedicated to you? Just PM your most amazing ideas, and you just might find a chapter dedicated to you. Well my Lovelies, goodbye until next chapter. And I promise not such a long wait next time. :)


	10. Lost Cause

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. The last time I said I had a boyfriend, but he and I broke up, we broke up about four months or so ago, and I have a new boyfriend. I really love my new boyfriend… Oh! And Bella's babies are up on my profile if you want to take a look. But I suggest looking after reading this chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, just the plot, and some of the characters that are put in here by me. **

Bella's POV

I faintly heard screaming in the distance. That was when I realized it was me. I closed my mouth and opened my eyes, and saw I was in a plain white room. I looked around curiously, and my eyes landed on Jasper. He looked worried.

"Jasper?" I whispered faintly, even that causing me pain.

"Bella!" Jasper yelled running over to me, but stopping about a foot away from me. I looked at him confused

"What happened?" I asked trying to sit up, but couldn't, feeling exhausted.

"You passed out, because the baby was too much on your body. Then while you were passes out, you're water broke." Jasper said grabbing my hand, and kissing the back of it.

"I'm in labor? I feel nothing." I said, but understood why I felt no pain, with the straining look on Jasper's face. "You're taking away my pain aren't you?" I asked him. He just merely nodded. "I've handled this before. Its fine Jasper, just let go." I said caressing his face, and just as I said that, I felt a rush of pain, and cried out.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have let go!" Jasper shouted. I shook my head and chuckled as the pain went away.

"It's fine. Where is Carlisle?" I asked. I wanted Carlisle to be there to help me deliver the baby. I also wanted Charlie here. I'm going to tell him what me and Dylan are too. "Can Charlie be here too?" I asked. Jasper nodded, pulled out his phone dialed a number, and walked out of the room. I closed my eyes, and opened my mind, so I could hear if my baby was thinking anything. What I heard shocked me.

"Jasper?" I asked slightly panicking. I heard Jasper running up the stairs, and he burst into the room.

"What is it Bella?" He asked sounding worried.

"I tried reading the babies mind to see if I could hear him or her, but instead of hearing one voice, I heard three…" I said looking down at my stomach surprised. I looked at Jasper and he looked like he was going to throw up. If Vampires could throw up that is.

"I-I need some air." Jasper said jumping out the window next to him.

"Jasper! Don't leave me…" I said, and started crying, when Carlisle walked into the room, he looked concerned.

"Bella? Where is Jasper?" He asked setting his medical bag down.

"I told him there were triplets in my stomach, and he just… Left." I said and started crying harder.

"Oh Isabella. He wouldn't leave you. He is probably just overwhelmed right now."Carlisle said, but I could feel the uncertainty in his voice. I shook my head, and kept on crying, staining my clothes blood red. I felt another sharp pain and I screamed.

"Okay Bella, I'm going to ask you to push on the count of three, okay?" He asked, and he grabbed gloves and some other things out of his bag. I nodded, and waited for him to count to three.

"Okay Bella, one, two, three, Push!" He shouted, and I pushed as hard as I could. After pushing two more times, the first baby came out.

"It's a boy!" He shouted. I smiled weakly. I couldn't do this anymore… My eyes slowly closed, and I heard Carlisle yell.

"No Bella! Do not go to sleep! We still have two more babies to deliver!" But I was too far gone to care…

Carlisle's POV

"Bella!" I shouted one last time, but picking up a scaple, and cutting her stomach open, and getting the other two babies out as fast as I could. "Alice! Esme! Come here!" I shouted, and the two women came running in.

"Yes?" Esme asked curiously.

"Take care of the babies! I need to stop the bleeding, or Bella could die. She is still part human after all." I said, grabbing a needle, and thread, and starting to stitch up Bella. I finished, and looked at her. She had lost so much blood… I saw Jasper jump back into the window, and I turned to him.

"You left her!" I shouted charging at him. "She gave birth to triplets. YOUR triplets, and you weren't even there! She was so strong…" I said slumping into the chair, after saying th last statement.

"Was?" Jasper asked confused.

"I tried everything I could… She just lost so much blood and-"

"No," Jasper interrupted, "I just went for a walk, I was on my way back! She can't be gone…" Jasper said running to her side and looking at Bella. He started dry sobbing, and he collapsed to the floor.

"No…" He said quietly. I felt pity towards him.

"I'm so sorry… I tried everything, but she slipped into a coma, and she might not wake up…" I said quietly.

"She's in a coma? She might still be alive!" Jasper said with unjust hope in his voice.

"It's a very slim chance she is going to wake up.. Would you like to see the babies? Two boys and one girl. The two boys are the oldest." I asked hoping to give him something else to focus on. He nodded and walked with me.

"What are you going to name them?" Alice asked softly.

"I'm not naming them until Bella wakes up…" Jasper said smiling at the babies. I shook my head, and Alice, Esme, and I decided to go downstairs to give him some time, but when we walked downstairs, the worst sight greeted us. Charlie and the pack were here.

"We have bad news…" I said looking at them all.

"I tried everything I could, but she slipped into a coma from blood loss. There is a very slim chance she is waking up…" I said looking down at the ground. The worst sound ever reached my ears. It was Charlie's wailing for his lost daughter…

**I know you guys will probably hate me for this chapter and I'm sorry, but the next chapter will make up for it, I hope… Review please:) **


	11. The end?

**This is going to be in Jasper's POV Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

I looked through the room, at all the sorrow filled faces. Bella has been out for a week and a half now. I know she should be waking up soon. I can feel it in her emotions. I haven't told the others though, I want it to be a happy surprise for them. I dashed up the stairs, and into Bella's room, to see her blinking and sitting up.  
"Hey your awake." I said, knowing my family could hear me. I hear several pairs if footsteps coming up the stairs, when suddenly the door slammed open an a crowd of people swarmed in smiling brightly.  
"Where are my babies?" Bella asked quietly from behind me. As soon as she asked that. Rosalie stepped forward holding the girl, and Emmett stepped up holding the two boys. Bella smiled holding out her hands for the babies. Once she had them all she smiled and looked around, pointing to the girl.  
"Danielle Nicole Whitlock," she then pointed to the first boy, "Andre Camdon Whitlock," and pointing to the last boy, smiling, "Bryson Alexander Whitlock." I smiled and the names and kissed her forehead. I heard laughing and 'awing' behind us. I turned around to see Leah blushing and staring at Bryson. I smirked feeling her emotions. "Little Leah just imprinted on my baby Bryson." I said chuckling, seeing her blushing deepen and look down.  
"What do you mean?" Bella asked looking around at the pack. I looked at the pack at smirked, trying to see how they explain. Sam stepped forward.  
"Bella, imprint means when you find someone and look into their eyes, an it's feels as if gravity is no longer holding you here, but that person is. It doesn't always mean romantic, but it can be. It's just like a need to protect them at all times." Sam explained slowly. I saw Bella nodding.  
"I understand." Bella said smiling at Leah. I saw Leah visibly relax and walked over to Bella.  
"They are Vampires though. The babies I mean. But they grow until they are 18 years old. Just a little younger than me and Bella." I said stepping up, and holding Bella's hand. Bella smiled up at me. I looked over at my family.  
"Mine." I said squeezing Bella's hand slightly. We are finally a family, and I am never loosing this. No matter the costs I will never lose my mate or our kids. I looked around at all the smiling faces, and knew it was always going to be like this. I could just feel it. But I knew something was off...

**This may be the last chapter, or I have one more chapter for you guys. Hope you liked it:) oh and I might do a spin off about Leah and Bryson. Tell me what you think:)**


End file.
